Lilith Villareal
Lilith is the daughter to Max and Emma Villareal. She currently resides in The Villareal Mansion with her boyfriend Jamie , her son Samuel Blaze, her brother Abel and his daughter Phoenix. Toddlerhood During the younger years of her life, Lilith lived with her parents, Emma and Max, in a small house in Willow Creek. Her father Max was evil and was often mean to Lilith and Emma. Towards the end of her toddler-hood, Emma decided to leave Max, and bring Lilith back to the Dream House. Lilith inherited some of her father's mischievousness. At this time, she also met her mom's new boyfriend, Jay Jones. Lilith saw Jay as a father figure to her and Jay treated Lilith the way Lilith didn't get treated by Max. Childhood Lilith lived in a small room in the Dreamhouse owned by her grandparents. She often played on her pink pirate play set and made friends with a girl called Fatima. Her childhood aspiration was Rambunctious Scamp. She learned during her childhood that her father had continued living in the old cottage, gotten married to Elsa Bjergsen, and had a child, Abel Villareal. When Emma found out Jay had cheated on her, they broke up, and Lilith hates him to this day. Teenhood As a teenager, Lilith would stay out late, party all night and had no curfew. In her early teens, Lilith went to her father's place for Christmas, and during the cooking for the Christmas grilled cheese sandwiches, the whole lot burned down, with Lilith heroically saving her father and brother, but leaving her stepmother to die. During this time in her life she confronted her best friend, Fatima, who was "playing" her brother Abel.Despite the fact Fatima already had Ryland as her boyfriend. She also became fond of both Ryland Griffith and Jaime Street, but ultimately chose Ryland despite Jaime being Lilith's very first kiss. Faith Robins, Lilith's cousin, was known to hang out with her around this time in her life too. Despite the two having quite different personalities, they got on well and hung out together quite a lot, with Faith also helping Lilith become a good sim when she aged up. Adulthood Despite her wild teen years, Lilith became a good sim. Her parents became engaged at Salma's restaurant and were married on Valentine's Day. After the wedding, Abel ran away. Lilith went to look for him at his mother's grave and there was evidence that he had been there at some point. She went to find him and then they went on vacation to the jungle together. After their adventure, Abel returned home. Finally joining the work world, Lilith believed that since she saved Max and Able during the tragic Christmas Day fire, becoming a firefighter was her true calling. Despite thinking she was in a committed relationship, Lilith discovered that Ryland and her ex-best friend Fatima had a child together from when they used to date. Lilith was unsure whether she should break up with Ryland or forgive him, to distract herself from this, Lilith decided to reinvent her look and stayed out all night at a bar. She bumped into Jaime that night and began to show interest in a new sim named Akira even though she was still technically still in a relationship with Ryland, since they did not break up yet. During a house party at home, Lilith and Ryland officially broke up, but Lilith decided to help Fatima out with her children. Lilith went out to a restaurant with Jaime, Akira and Noelle; Noelle encouraged Jamie to hook up with Lilith, which caused them to officially start dating. Lilith, Jaime, Abel and Ashley all went to Selvadorada for a couples holiday. Lilith kept her relationship with Jaime a secret for a while as he was a lot older than her and he was Noelle's biological father, but she decided to introduce him as her boyfriend to Emma and Max. They ended up liking Jaime a lot, which made Lilith happy-and that it went a lot better than when Lilith introduced Ryland to her parents. Sometime around that time, Lilith cut most of her hair. Lilith and Jamie found Nathan Street’s birth certificate when Lilith came over to Jaime's apartment. But Clare would rather her be big sis Lilith to Noelle instead of stepmom. Lilith soon asked Jaime to move in with her and is having second thoughts of having children because of her niece, Phoenix. In episode 28 of Broken Dream, Lilith found out she was pregnant accidentally. Lilith gave birth to her son, Samuel Blaze ha Category:Characters Category:Third Generation Category:Adults Category:Female